The field of the present invention is controls for remote vehicles, craft and virtual subject matter in video programs.
Advanced radio controlled (RC) vehicles and craft feature both non-proportional and proportional control of various functions, for example aileron and elevator position on airplanes and steering radius on boats and cars. Previous art employs non-intuitive arrangements of levers to operate variable resisters (pots) which send variable electrical signals to servo control electronics to control the vehicle or craft.